mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc
= Archive = Archive 1 = 18tanzc's Talk = This is my talk page! post away my friends! From The RedBrick Marketplace Thank you for being so helpful and supportive!!! Order on my stores talk page here. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 00:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 01:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Order from Universal MLN The Order from Universal MLN for the following Items: 1 Totemic Wolf 1 Totemic Mount. Lion All of this is a total of 60 clicks on Tennisdude's Lightworm, the username is hotdogsauce1, when you are done clicking please say, I will then notify him that you are done clicking. (Sorry if it sounded so much like a automatic Message, or maybe just from like a robot, I don't know!?) :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Probably both. :P Please also click 50 times on my LW for today! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I was expecting that answer. :P I'll go click right now.. :P :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. If you where expecting it, then why didn't you just click? :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 02:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Clicking for totemics done. Have him send me the items. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 03:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Links with following stuff Hiya, thought I'd point this out since you are doing some good edits. when linking to say Bartlebee's page you can link to it like that rather then doing Bartlebee's page the apostrophe s still becomes part of the link. See this edit to T-Square for another example. Cheers 08:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks man. I will remember that :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 14:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Light worm clicks I finished clicking your lightworm, 550 or 600/700 done. Codyn329 (talk) 22:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 550 done. So you have 150 left. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 23:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Click deal I can't do the click deal anymore. HUo., ok. Have you clicked for the past 3 days? (Today,yesterday and monday, 75 clicks?) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) New Glitch Hey, should you or I make a page about the overlapping module glitch??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I am right now :P You should see it in a few minutes. :) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Here it is if you want to take a look! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I made the picture a little smaller because it was overlapping the recent activity box LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The What? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The "Recent Wiki Activity" Box on the right side... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ohh...... That! I'm sorry, I didn't know at first because I use a different wiki page set-up then you do. You use the "New wiki look" That has all those extra features and stuff like that. I use the "Monobook" set-up. It is an older version that I like to use. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I have to go now. C ya! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I used to use monobook. on my old computer. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I still use a computer that is about 11 years old :P So I have to use monobook or I can't edit anything :S 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What kind of computer??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I use a Mac. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) how old??? is it a 2001 iMac??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No, its a laptop, a Powerbook G4. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 2001-2002??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 2000-2001. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I used to use a 2000 Dell Insperon 8100 With Windows ME. I still have the laptop and it works pretty well. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if that is good or not for a PC, because I have never used one :P I have used this computer for quite some time..But I am going to get a new computer soon. :D 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Windows ME was released around the same time as MacOS 9.2.2 was released 3 months before Its pretty old. I actually upgraded it to Windows ME from Windows 98 around the same time as MacOS 8.5 LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm also gonna assume that you have used MacOS 9.2.2 so you should be pretty familiar with it. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I am currently using 10.5.8 So I did use it, but I upgraded it a few months ago so I could use it for school assignments. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you can tell that I have used many different computer OS's 10.5.8 was released around the same time as Windows Vista SP2. I guess you aren't that far behind technology wise. What version of Safari are you using gonna assume you are using safari LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't normally use safari, I use firefox. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it a more recent version, because if it is, the new style look will work unless your computer is slow. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The version of it is 2.0.0.20 And it was from 2006 I think. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well it makes sense that you're using monobook then. Although I recommend using the new layout when you get a new computer. Its easier to navigate through. I have to go. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 03:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I would use it if I could. Thanks for the tip though! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s. C ya! Question Hey 18tanzc, i just found this page and it looks odd. Is this a glitch if the info column is missing??? Located Here LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No, It just means that the user has not filled out and saved the info. But nice eye! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Just wondering. Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No prob! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 02:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Somethings wrong I have a friend that is no longer on my friend list, yet he never deleted me or blocked me! I never deleted him or blocked him either! I tried to type in his name but when I pressed enter it started loading but then it just went back to my page. So I thought he might of deleted his account. Then I told this to a friend of mine and he said "if he doesn't exist anymore than wouldn't have it said the user you looked up does not exist?" What do you think? Did he deleted his account? Or just a glitch?Codyn329 (talk) 13:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Do you have their username? If so, post it so I can try typing it. I Have never seen that before. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 13:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) UtharBantharun Codyn329 (talk) 13:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC)